Name Guessing
by Ben Firebird
Summary: An attempt to annoy his girlfriend Sheena leads to something special between Lloyd and her. Read this to find out what.


This goes on after Dawn of a new World. And was an idea I got late one evening after playing the first Symphonia on my ps3 for almost a whole day.

Name Guessing

It was a quiet day in Mizuho, a few months after the Ratatosk matter had been dealt with.

Sheena Fujibayashi and Lloyd Irving was spending time in the hidden village, taking a much needed break from their quest to gather all of the exspheres in the world.

Yet while Sheena was truly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of her hometown, by reading a book.

Lloyd was on the other hand bored out of his mind, which was to put it mildly not a good thing. He had already spend the last two hours training with Orochi, yet when he had ran off there was nothing for Lloyd to do, so now he was standing by the small river running through the village staring intensely down into the clear blue water.

'I need something to do, but what? I don't want to stand around here all day doing nothing. Unfortunately, it's way to hot out here now to continue training. It's no wonder, that Sheena insist so strongly on taking a break from our travels. We were suppose to head to Sybak today, to look for exspheres, but I guess that can wait a day or two, until things cool down a bit...damn it's hot out here.' the young brown haired man thought, as he slowly reach up and rub away some of the sweat on his forehead.

After that he kneel down and used both hands to throw some of the nice cold water into his face. 'Perhaps I should go bother Sheena, it's been awhile since I have last gotten on her nerves. I am certain that she really miss it' he thought with a small smirk.

And so with that decision made. Lloyd stood up straight again, then went off in a random direction to find his girlfriend.

It took Lloyd about ten minutes to find Sheena sitting by herself next to the well, reading in a book. She look really happy and content right now, and Lloyd felt kinda bad about bothering her. Buuut since he was so unbelievable bored right now, Sheena had to suffer too.

And so while still smirking like an idiot. Lloyd step over in front of her and looked down at her until he got her attention.

Seeing that dumb familiar smirk on Lloyd's face. Sheena immediately realized that he was up to no good. 'Ohh God, I hope this doesn't take too long. This was just getting interesting...' the girl thought, while trying to act like she did not know that he was there.

"I have a guess on what your real name is!" Lloyd said in a childish tone.

Sighing loudly and rolling her brown eyes a single time. Sheena was seriously starting to get tired of Lloyd trying to figure out what her real name was. This was FAR from the first time, he had done this.

While it was true that Sheena truly loved the goofy idiot, with all of her heart, and felt somewhat flatter, that he want to know so badly, this whole guessing thing was really starting to become annoying. Whenever he was really bored, he would just start saying random names, in an attempt to find out, what her real name was.

"Just hurry up and get it over with already..." she mumbled displeased, as she placed the thick book, down on the ground beside her.

"Ok then, this time I got it. Your real name is, Kasumi!"

"Nope, try again"

"Then it's, Ayane!" He yelled so loudly that half of the village could hear it.

Feeling slightly embarrassed about him yelling like that. Sheena slowly shook her head while again sighing loudly. "No it's not. Where do you come up with those names anyway?"

Scratching his brown hair thoughtfully, Lloyd smiled playfully at her. "Hmm, I don't know, Sheena. I just thought that Kasumi and Ayane, were both good names for a female ninjas. But if it's not Kasumi or Ayane, what about Hitomi then?"

Glaring angrily at him. Sheena was honestly more than a little tempt to just knock him out so she could get a little peace from him. "You already asked me about that name a few weeks ago, idiot. Now Lloyd, will you please get it into your head already, I am not allow to tell you my real name unless the two of us gets married" she told him. Knowing deep inside, that there was a part of her that sincerely hoped and wished, that Lloyd and her would someday in the future, be man and wife. Sheena really did want him to know what her real name was.

Being so cut up in his teasing. The next few words that left Lloyd's mouth came as quite a surprise to him, even though he had actually been trying to gather the courage to ask Sheena that one question for a very long time now. Even before they had been forced to deal with the whole Ratatosk matter, when the two of them where traveling around by themselves gathering the exspheres.

"Ok if I can only know your real name by getting married. Then would you please marry me, Sheena...?" The young man said. Only realizing what he had just said, when those words had left his mouth. He had spend so many nights awake, trying to think up the best way to propose to Sheena. Yet now he had just done it in probably the least romantic way ever.

"Do you really mean that, Lloyd?" Sheena asked unable to stop a few happy tears from leaving her eyes. Lloyd had finally asked her what she had waited so long for him to ask her.

Looking silently into her eyes for a few long seconds. Lloyd Irving knew that while those words had left his mouth by accident, he really did want to marry Sheena Fujibayashi and be her husband, he want to make her happy more than anything else in the world. Beside if he start acting like he did not mean what he had said, it would surely break Sheena's heart, and that was the last thing he EVER want to do.

So while swallowing loudly. Lloyd drop down to one knee in front of the girl he loved so deeply, then pulled out a ring with a red stone from his belt. He had been working on this ring for almost six whole month now.

"I still need to finish a few more things on it. But I have been wanting to give you this for such a long time now. And I have want to ask you even longer if you, Sheena Fujibayashi, will become my wife? Will you please marry me, Sheena Fujibayashi?"

Almost thinking that this was nothing more than a dream. Sheena reach over and gave her left arm a light pinch, to make sure that she was awake. And not asleep somewhere in a bed.

Sheena had dreamt about Lloyd asking her that one question for such an unbelievable long time. And now that it had finally happened, the girl simply did not know how to react, or what to do.

So in the end Sheena just sat there, with a totally shocked expression on her face, staring directly into her boyfriend's handsome brown orbs. And it was only when he called out to her, and asked if she had heard him. That she finally snapped out of her minor shock, and got back to reality.

Then before Lloyd could say anything else to her. Sheena leap away from the ground, tackling him so she ended up laying on top of him. "Yes...Ohh God yes! I will marry you, Lloyd...I love you!" She cried out while hugging him tightly, then hungrily press her lips against his, kissing him passionately.

Wrapping his arms around her. Lloyd immediately kissed Sheena back with the same love and passion.

And that of course meant, that it did not take long before their tongues where playfully dancing around, one another. Which made both of them moan softly.

Sheena and Lloyd continued holding and making out like that, for almost ten whole minutes. The only reason why they finally broke the kiss, was because they both needed to get some air back down into their lungs.

Yet as they kept on laying there on the ground. Lloyd softly told Sheena that he loved her too.

Which made Sheena sigh happily as she snuggled even closer to him. "Lloyd, my real name is..." Sheena said, ending the sentence by whispering her real name into his ear.

"Wha...What, that's your real name Sheena...But I said that name a few weeks ago!" He complained, while looking up into his fiancée's lovely brown eyes.

Smirking brightly at him. Sheena leaned down and gave him a short tender kiss on his lips. "Yeah I know. I remember that I did find it kinda amazing, that you where actually able to guess, what my real name was. It's not really the most common name around. Now enough about that, let's just stay here for a bit, I don't want to move" Sheena mumbled contently.

Nodding slowly a single time in agreement. He too was in no hurry of getting out of there. Lloyd loved having her in his arms like this. As much as Sheena loved being in his arms.

"I love you, Sheena" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she immediately said back.

After that, nothing else was said between the two of them. They just stayed in that position, for who knows how long, with Sheena resting her head against Lloyd's shoulder, while he kept on gently rubbing her soft purple hair. Neither one of the now engaged couple, feeling like being away from each other, even for second.

Later that night both Sheena and Lloyd each got the title lover.


End file.
